I Won't Give In
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: What if Kagome never should have been born? And if the right, or wrong people depending on how you look a it, find out? They'd surely kill her. Especially since she doesn't know what she truly is or what she can truly do. She's so much easier to kill then. Kagome, because of what she is and who she is, enchants and charms everyone she meets. IchiGome Full summary inside
1. Prologue

_**STORY RATED M FOR MENTION/DESCRIPTION OF TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER, POSSIBLE MENTION AND/OR DESCRIPTION OF TORTURE IN LATER CHAPTERS, MENTION/SUGGESTION OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, GORE IN THIS CHAPTER, MUTILATION, POSSIBLE LEMONS IN THE FUTURE (THAT IS IF I EVER GET THE COURAGE TO WRITE THEM), VULGAR LANGUAGE (PROFANITY), AND SUCH.**_

 **Author's Note: I remembered reading something about Celestial Maidens in Japanese Buddhism I think but I might be wrong. Anyway, what I remember reading was completely different from what I had in mind for Celestials so yeah. I ended up tweaking Celestial Maidens into a generalized Celestial race/species. This idea has been bugging me for a while but I never could get the entire story and/or plot line straight so yeah. It was originally going to be a regular InuYasha fanfiction but the rest of this idea finally came to me Wednesday night and I started writing the ideas down Thursday morning.  
** **I noticed that in a lot of InuYasha fanfics, Kagome seems to grab the attention of a lot of people, whether it's in a good way or not. So I decided to make it like that except with it being a Bleach + InuYasha crossover instead!  
P.S. This fic will have aspects of other fandoms as well, maybe some Deadman Wonderland here and some Avatar: The Last Airbender there, and multiple others scattered throughout. I mean, why not? What could be the harm in doing so? It'll add to the story.  
Word count: 5,106**

 **Oh yeah, if any of you guys see any mistakes, can you please tell me? I don't have Word or anything like that so I have to type directly in the Doc Manager and well, let's just say, I make mistakes.**

 _ **Summary: What if Kagome never should have been born? And if the right, or wrong people depending on how you look a it, find out? They'd surely kill her. Especially since she doesn't know what she truly is or what she can truly do. She's so much easier to kill then.**_

 _ **Kagome, because of what she is and who she is, enchants and charms everyone she meets. As such, all who meet her end up loving her deeply. Of course, that love does not manifest itself in the same form for everyone. Romantic love, familial love, platonic love, love for a comrade (sometimes begrudgingly), etc. But poor Kagome. She's totally oblivious to this peculiar effect she has on everyone who comes into contact with her.**_

 _ **What will happen if Kagome, the biggest magnet for trouble the world has ever seen and will probably ever see, comes into contact with Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends? What will happen to Karakura Town, the Soul Society, the Seireitei, and many more as a result of the meeting of such forces?**_

 **Disclaimer: No matter how I may wish otherwise, I own neither Bleach nor InuYasha.**

 **I Won't Give In**  
 **Prologue**  
 **3rd POV, Omniscient**

A woman smiles, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling in delight at the sight of her love. She ushers him inside, glancing around before quickly shutting the door. In the light from the fire blazing in the hearth, the woman appears to be no more than 25 but has ancient eyes. The light brings out the fear among other things the young woman did her best to disguise and bury within herself. Her hair is space cadet blue, midnight blue undertones shining through when the light hits it just so. Her porcelain skin seems to glow in the light. She has a button nose, thick, long eyelashes framing her eyes which change to different shades of blue. A light, almost nonexistent dusting of freckles speckle along the bridge of her nose.

"Mizuki-Benten," The woman's love speaks. The young woman, now identified as Mizuki-Benten, scrunches up her face and pouts.

"Yayoi, what did I say about calling me that? It's just Mizuki or just Benten or whatever nickname you can come up with. I've told you this quite a few times. My mother and father couldn't decide on what my name was to be so they combined them. You know, like some parents name their child Mary-Ann or Mary-Jane or whatever." Her nose scrunches up further. "I can't tell you how much I was made fun of for that." Mizuki's lover sighs.

"Okay, sorry. Mizuki, as much as I love to see you, and trust me I would gaze at you for eternity if I could, now that I have returned to my job after I was unable to for those two years I have a lot of responsibility now. I can't come whenever either of us wants to." His voice takes on a gentler tone as he reaches up to softly cup her cheek. "Sadly, you cannot come to visit me either." His thumb brushes away a stray tear. Mizuki clears her throat and places her hand over his.

"Yayoi, the reason I called you here is actually very important. I have already told you about the predicament myself and the other Celestials are in and why we are in this predicament. But I never told you one important thing. But that was because I never thought we had to worry about it." Se scoffs, shaking her head at her ignorance. Her blue eyes stare into his soft, red ones. "I'm pregnant." Yayoi's eyes widen as he stands there, dumbstruck. "Yayoi?" Mizuki asks after a while of him being frozen in place.

"Mimi, say that again?" Yayoi whispers out.

"I'm pregnant with your child." Mizuki bluntly states, an eyebrow quirked to show her confusion. Yayoi smiles widely. He picks her up, twirling her around the small but cozy cottage, laughing gleefully.

"I can't believe it! I never thought I would see the day where I would be a father!" He tells her, anticipation coating each of his words. "For how long?" Mizuki pauses, thinking.

"Hm," She hums as she squints before blinking. "I think for about three months give or take a few weeks. But Yay—" Yayoi cuts her off by kissing her. Mizuki giggles, _'His mustache always tickles me. Maybe I should get him to trim it? No, I love his mustache...and his hair which is almost as long as mine.'_

"Okay Yayoi, I know you're happy but I seriously need to talk to you about this. It's a matter of the utmost importance." Yayoi sets her back down, keeping his hands resting above her hips as he gazes into her blue eyes with adoration. Mizuki sighs shakily. "Up until a century and a half ago, maybe two centuries, we Celestials could do whatever we pleased. After all, we technically are above all other races/species seeing how we are the 'origin race'. But," Her eyes sadden. "that all changed the moment the three Fates went into a trance. The last time that happened was over two millennia ago and the destruction of this world was barely avoided. The Kami and all other heavenly beings besides the Celestials ignored the warnings the Fates gave. They all brushed it off as if it were nothing more than the words of three senile old women. But they were wrong to do so. Very wrong." Mizuki bows her head, breaking eye contact with Yayoi as tears glisten in her eyes.

"Mizuki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yayoi asks as he lifts her face up. Mizuki gives him a watery smile.

"Because of what I'm about to say. The Fates foretold the coming end of the world as all life knew it. In it, it said that a Celestial will either be the saving grace of this world or it's demise. That is all I know about the prophecy since only the Kami were in the same vicinity as the Fates when they went into a trance. As a result, only the Kami heard the prophecy. We Celestials were not told what it foretold other than that basic information. However, the Kami seem to think that a Celestial will be the one to set off the chain of events which could result in the destruction of this world. That is why we Celestials are 'contained' so to speak. It's also why," Mizuki chokes back a sob. "It's also why we're forbidden from having any children." Mizuki whispers the last part. Mizuki feels Yayoi's jubilant aura begin to spin out of control.

"W-what? So? That just means that we have to be careful, much more so than we've been. I'll help you go through the birth of the child and everything. Then after that I'll take him or her—"

"It's a her." Mizuki's quiet voice interrupts Yayoi's speech.

"What? How do you know?"

"I'm not sure how I know, I just do. I feel it, I feel that it's a baby girl." Mizuki's tear filled smile helps Yayoi to relax slightly.

"Anyway, I'll take her and they'll live with me. You will be able to watch us like I know you watch me when I'm not here." Mizuki's cheeks tinge pink as she realizes Yayoi knew she was watching him all along. She doesn't pay any attention to anything else he says. Yayoi snaps his fingers in front of Mizuki's face, successfully gaining her attention.

"Huh, what?" Yayoi looks at her expectantly. "Oh, sorry! Okay!" Mizuki responds with a smile on her face. _'Damn, god dammit! I totally spaced out and now Yayoi-kun is looking at me waiting for something! Kuso, just what did I agree to?'_ Mizuki anime sweat drops. Yayoi looks at her closely before nodding his head.

"Okay then it's settled! I'll take care of our darling daughter and we'll come to visit you as much as we can!" Mizuki falls over in her head. _'That's what he was wanting an answer for?!'_ She mentally screams, feeling like an idiot.

"Okay Yayoi!" Mizuki attempts to maintain her cheerful deposition. Yayoi freezes.

"Crap, sorry Mizuki I have to go! I'll be back most definitely in two month or three months!" Yayoi responds as he waves at her. Mizuki shakes her head.

"Yayoi, you know I can just open a portal right? Since I have the ingredients and everything, it will take very little power from me to open it up which works in my favor." Mizuki comments.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So Mizuki, would you mind opening up the portal for me?" Mizuki fondly shakes her head at her love's forgetfulness before grabbing the ingredients. She mumbles a few words and the portal opens up.

"Bye Yayoi, see you soon," Mizuki mumbles as she kisses his cheek. He blushes and waves goodbye as he jumps through the portal. "I swear, sometimes I wonder about that man." Mizuki mumbles to herself.

* * *

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Three months later** ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* * *

Mizuki had watched as Yayoi had fought countless battles in order to protect his home. What was only three months for her, had been over three centuries for Yayoi. Mizuki sighed sadly. She had forgotten that time was much different here than it was on any other plane of existence. It could pass much quicker, slower, around the same time, not at all really, and many other ways. This plane is not truly bound by the concept of time. She walks pass a few trees, effectively maintaining her illusion magic to conceal her pregnancy. She overhears some men speaking and sneaks up behind some trees to eavesdrop.

 _'Shit! I'm in deep shit!'_ Mizuki thinks as she overhears the guards' conversation. Mizuki is wearing a light blue sundress that used to reach down to in the middle of her shin; now it reaches to slightly under her knees. It has a lace bodice around her chest and the rest is regular cotton everywhere else. The sleeves are a translucent blue. The dress used to be very loose but now her seven month pregnant belly presses against the fabric, pulling it upwards. She has her space cadet blue hair tied back into a knot mikos wear. "Shh, shhh baby girl. I promise everything's going to be alright." Mizuki whispers to her baby as she places her hand protectively on her stomach.

"So what happens when we find the pregnant bitch? Do we get to have a little fun with her or do we have to take her straight to the Kami and the others?" She hears a chuckle coming from the direction opposite of the one who asked the question.

"I suppose that there is no harm in having a little fun with the woman. After all, it's not like she's going to get pregnant now is it?" A snicker comes from the man and his friends. Mizuki covers her mouth with her left hand, effectively muffling the sound of disgust that attempted to escape as well as any vomit that might want to make an appearance. Mizuki, having heard enough, sneaks away from them and heads straight to her house.

* * *

Somehow she managed to give birth without anyone there to help her. Her precious little girl was cradled in her arms. She snatched a couple of milk bottles, a bag, the note, the letter, and the breast pump. Mizuki opens the portal and jumps in as she shoves everything into the bag and throws it over her shoulder. Mizuki had watched a nice little shrine be built by he descendants of two of her friends, Kaede and Kikyo, from the Sengoku Jidai period. The young mikos at the time had helped her recover after she had been hurt by a yokai that was being possessed by a demon. Kikyo had effectively purified the demon inside the yokai. Poor thing was so mortified when it realized it had attacked a Celestial that it fell upon its knees and begged for mercy. As a result, Mizuki had to explain what Celestials were to the two young mikos.

Mizuki had already prepared a note explaining everything just in case something like this were to happen. She had also prepared a letter to her child in case something like this were to happen. Mizuki had the feeling that it was only a matter of time before she was caught, and she definitely did **not** want her daughter to be punished for her mother's transgressions. She grimaces at the pain she feels shooting from her lower abdomen. _'Damn, I_ **knew** _there was a reason Mama always told us to be careful when inducing labor. Shit, can't be helped. I did it to save Kagome so I have no regrets other than I wish I could give her a better life.'_ Mizuki muses as she continues running with Kagome bundled into her chest.

"I made it!" Relief fills Mizuki as she sees the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. Looking around, she saw no one in sight so she leaps over all of them. Mizuki runs to the doors and knocks, gasping and panting. A young woman, about 24 years old answers the door with a smile on her face. Upon seeing the state Mizuki is in, the smile promptly falls from her face as she ushers Mizuki in.

"Please wait right here. I'll get my father," The woman informs Mizuki before she rushes down the hall, calling out her father's name. "Seiichi-san!"

"Yes Emiko? What reason has you calling out an old man's name, disturbing his slumber?" A tired voice jokingly asks. Emiko stops outside of her father-in-law's door, gently placing her hand on the cool exterior of the door.

"I apologize for disturbing your slumber oto-san but this is very urgent!" Emiko responds softly. Shuffling sounds can be heard from within the room as Seiichi gets out of bed. He opens the door with a housecoat wrapped around his form and slippers on his feet.

"Yes Emiko? What is the pro—" Seiichi pauses at the sight of worry and a slight tinge of fear on his daughter-in-law's face. Emiko merely gestures for him to follow her before hurrying back into the kitchen where she had seated Mizuki.

Mizuki looks up at the sound of two pairs of feet coming her way. She tenses up and presses her baby into her chest more. She had just finished using the breast pump to fill up the empty baby bottles she had brought. Mizuki protectively shields Kagome from view as Emiko and Seiichi enter the kitchen. When she sees their faces, Mizuki relaxes slightly but still remains wary and tense. _'I hope that they will take her in. I can only pray to the Fates that Kagome will be safe here if they do agree to take her in,'_ Mizuki thinks as she gnaws on her bottom lip, tears collecting in her eyes before she blinks them away.

"Yes child? What can we do for you?" Seiichi softly asks. He can tell that the young woman is doing all she can to not cry in front of them. His heart softens as he remembers his late wife and how she used to do the same.

"My name is Mizuki-Benten but please just call me either Mizuki or Benten," Mizuki sniffles. "I have a favor to ask of you as well as things you must know before agreeing to do me this favor. It is your choice on whether or not to accept. I will not hold it against you either way. The same goes for believing what I have to say." Mizuki smiles sadly.

"Okay Mizuki-san. My name is Seiichi and my daughter's name is Emiko," Seiichi responds. "Please begin." Mizuki takes a deep breath before beginning.

"As I have already said, my name is Mizuki-Benten. This," Mizuki reveals the bundle in her arms to the two. "is my daughter, Kagome. The favor I am asking is that you take Kagome in as your own. Treat her as if she is your biological child and never tell her the truth until the time comes, if that time ever does come. I fear doing otherwise might very well result in her death."

* * *

Mizuki can not believe that the two agreed to take care of Kagome so readily even when they knew the danger that doing so could pose. She had sagged with relief and wept with tears of joy as they agreed. She had given them everything she came with besides the breast pump. Mizuki had thanked them again and again for taking mercy on her child before she left and had returned to her little cottage.

 _'I noticed that Seiichi-san's posture and aura changed the instant I mentioned I was a Celestial and that two of their ancestors had helped me once. Perhaps either Kikyo or Kaede had written about me in a journal or something and passed it down?'_ Mizuki muses. _'Whatever the case, my daughter is safe. Now I can face the music and accept my fate. I will just have to make sure that they never find out about Kagome, at least not from me. The only way to do that is to place a memory block on myself and tamper with my memories. I'll make it so that either when Kagome is free of the threat of the Kami and other heavenly beings or when she is accepted by them, I will remember. This is the only way.'_ Tears prick her eyes but she blinks them away once more.

Mizuki gathers the items she needs to preform the spell. A sense of urgency fills her as she hurries to prepare the mixture. She murmurs an incantation, watching as the concoction took on a faint blue hue before returning to normal. Wordlessly, Mizuki downs the concoction, gagging at the bitter taste. The bowl clatters to the table as she places her hands by her throat, choking. Using the table to support her weight, she picks up the bowl and hobbles to the sink using the wall as support. Mizuki quickly rinses the bowl as her choking fits get worse.

Mizuki hobbles to her bedroom, almost passing out before making it. As she fades from consciousness, Mizuki hears the sounds of her front door bursting open and people storming in. Feeling people grabbing her arms, she numbly stares ahead. As the darkness shrouds her vision, she thinks, _'I love you little one.'_

* * *

Emiko looks out the window, cradling Kagome to her chest. Kagome gurgles happily as she sucks on her bottle. A week has passed since Kagome was left in their care. Kuma had been quite surprised when he had arrived home from his business trip three days ago. However, he immediately took Kagome in and became her father. Kagome always smiles when she sees her father. The second Kuma is home, Kagome demands to be held by him. _'Those two are bonding so well already,'_ Emiko shakes her head softly.

Emiko hums a lullaby as she rocks Kagome to sleep. Once Emiko is certain Kagome's dreaming, she softly places her in her crib where Kagome snuggles into her teddy bear. Smiling softly, Emiko leaves the room to go to the store. She tells Seiichi where she's going before leaving. Not only is Kuma going to be home soon but some of Seiichi's friends will be coming over for dinner as well. Emiko wants to make a dinner that is sure to please everyone.

After everything was explained to Kuma, the three of them agreed on a story if anyone asks how Kagome came to be under their care. It was mostly the truth, just the more unbelievable details like the fact that she's a Celestial and such have been edited out. None of them have any desire to be sent to a mental asylum. After all, creatures like yokai and Celestials are myths. Hell, few people even know about Celestials. Best to err on the side of caution. Emiko shakes any wayward thoughts from her head as she boards the bus to go to the store. _'I wonder what I should make. Maybe oden,'_ Emiko muses as the bus starts moving.

Emiko exits the bus a down the street from the grocery store. She walks, smiling, to the grocery store. Grabbing a shopping cart, she enters the store. Emiko heads for the produce isle, grabbing a couple vegetables. She stops, thinking for a moment before she grabs some plain yogurt and a box of strawberries, a box of blueberries, a box of blackberries and raspberries, and some bananas. _'Since two of Seiichi-san's friends are visiting from their home in America, I'll make a dessert they are familiar with!'_ Emiko smiles happily. She looks at her watch before rushing the rest of the trip. _'I only have thirty minutes before Kuma gets home! Crap!'_ Emiko pays for her groceries before running to catch the bus home. _'I hope everyone will be pleased,'_ Emiko prays, not knowing the significance of Seiichi's friends visiting.

* * *

 **Mature content. Description of torture or rather, the wounds inflicted during torture. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Mizuki groans as she wakes up. She blinks hazily, trying to clear the film from her vision. When she can see fairly well in the dim light, she looks around with the hope that she will recognize where she is. Dingy stone walls meet her eyes everywhere she looks. Mizuki grimaces as pain shoots throughout her arms and her body before she becomes numb. She attempts to move them but that only makes it worse. Craning her head, Mizuki looks at her arms. Her eyes widen as she gasps at the sight that greets her.

She looks in front of her again, only now noticing the mirror placed there. A snort of disgust escapes her as realization hits her. _'I suppose that is an effective way of torturing a person. Mutilate him or her, mangling his or her body in various areas and leave a mirror directly in front of the person so that one can see the damage wrought on his or her body upon regaining consciousness. Cruel but effective I guess.'_ She muses as she looks over her body. Mizuki shudders as memories resurface, demanding to be known. _'Those guards weren't kidding when they said they'd have a little...'_ **fun** _'..with me,'_ Mizuki sneers furiously. She gazes impassively at her reflection.

Her hands and feet are shackled together. The chains connected to the shackles on her arms extend upwards, disappearing in the darkness. As a result, she is hanging from the ceiling with her feet a good two feet, at the very least, off of the ground. The chains on her feet are pulled in opposite directions so that her legs are spread far enough that a man could easily slip between her thighs. Her arms have various lacerations ranging in depth and neatness covering them in both what appears to be patterns as well as haphazardly. _'Obviously, whoever did this knows enough to be aware of the fact that a Celestial is virtually immortal—that a Celestial can only be injured and/or killed by someone with equal or greater power. However, since most of my powers and abilities are sealed away, basically anything can inflict damage on me. Only the killing part applies to me now.'_ Mizuki shakes her head at her misfortune. She continues observing all of the damage.

Her clothes are in tatters. They barely cover her nipples and the rest of her body is exposed with shreds of fabric here and there. A variety of claw marks mar her flesh, almost as if different animals were allowed to maul her. Both of her cheeks are seared and three claw marks run from her hairline over her right eye to her jawbone. Blood and other bodily fluids ooze from her, falling onto the floor. Her entire body is one, big, multicolored bruise. Her nose crinkles at the rancid smell coming from some of the wounds inflicted on her. "Poison," Mizuki murmurs to herself.

Rusted steel nails protrude from her feet. Mizuki can barely make out the mixture of dried blood, fresh blood, a clear liquid, rust, and other things covering her feet and dripping to the floor. Her brow furrows as she looks at her legs. What appears to be bite marks as well as chunks of flesh bitten out of her legs—if that clear, slightly foamy liquid that looks like saliva is anything to go by—barely hang from her thighs. Her eyes move up towards her abdomen. _'Someone sure had a field day there,'_ Mizuki thinks wryly. A hole—from a hand, someone shoved his..no her hand through her body—right under her rib cage on the right side is oozing a blackish liquid. A slash starting above her left hipbone and ending above her right hipbone gapes open.

Her chest is covered in a series of cuts in multiple shapes. Her collarbone juts up at an awkward angle but still remains under the skin. _'I can't tell if it's broken or dislocated,'_ Mizuki realizes. Her neck has a cut going from ear to ear, almost like a smile. If she were a male, it would have cut her Adam's Apple. Her eyes focus on her shoulders and work their way up to her hands. Her right shoulder is dislocated. Somebody skinned both of her arms from shoulder to elbow. Her left forearm is broken, the ulna protruding. The white of her bone stands out in comparison to her dark blood. All of the bones in her right hand are completely shattered, almost as if it was crushed.

Mizuki tenses as she hears scraping. A door opens and someone enters. "Are you ready to talk yet, Mizuki-Benten?" A cruel voice echoes.

"Never!" Mizuki snarls fiercely. The person smiles sadistically before walking over to Mizuki.

Placing her face in Mizuki's, she caresses Mizuki's cheek lovingly as she whispers, "I was hoping you would say that because that means I get to have more fun." Her sadistic laughter echoes loudly in the cell. "You know, you're my favorite so far. You've been here for months and yet, you haven't broken. Sure, you've screamed bloody murder but you still fight." She grins, the woman's blood lust thick in the air. She leans in close and whispers in Mizuki's ear, "I can't tell you how many times I got off on your fear, your agony, your expressions, just everything about the way you've reacted to my treatment of you. And oh how wonderfully and beautifully you've reacted!" The woman cries out as she hugs herself, rubbing her thighs together as she remembers it all.

"Now, it's time to get to business." The woman snaps her fingers. The cell door opens again and people carrying various torture devices come in. "But you know, I've always found that business mixed with pleasure produces the best results!"

 **Author's Note: You guys aren't required to read my A/N's you know. If there's anything important I need to tell you guys, I guess I'll just write it in all caps, bold, underline, and italicize it. Also, I somehow managed to seriously skin my middle finger on my left hand when I was shaving. It bleed for two hours straight and had me really worried. I swear, I am the clumsiest person I know. So now it's taking me forever to type because it hurts to use that finger. Oh yeah~  
Oh, also I believe that yokai are completely different from demons. I imagine demons as demons from Supernatural, ya know, the big puff of black cloud looking smoke that possesses people that were actually human souls at one point; on the other hand, I imagine yokai as animal spirits, Fae from Lost Girl, or something similar to Fae from Lost Girl. I'm just making it clear. **

_**SINCE THIS WEEK IS MARDI GRAS WEEK, I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE UPDATING ANYTHING. I DON'T KNOW MY MOTHER'S PLANS FOR THIS WEEK. I COULD BE GOING TO A PARADE TODAY OR TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY OR WHENEVER. SORRY GUYS.**_


	2. Paid the Price For Your Mistake

**Author's Note: I decided to work on this as much as I can so that I'll hopefully be able to update it soon and some of my other fics as well. There are just so many ideas crowding my brain that it's hell. By the way guys, this takes place after Ichigo has defeated the Bounts.  
P.S. Sorry for not updating in so long. My brain was being its overly hyperactive self.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha or Bleach (no matter how I may wish it so).**

 **I Won't Give In**  
 **Paid the Price For Your Mistake**  
 **3rd Person POV, Omniscient**

Kagome walks back to the campsite, her hair dripping from her bath. She sighs as she thinks over the course of her journey. _'InuYasha is still calling me Kikyo and treating me like scum. And here I thought we had finally gotten past that so that he and I were friends.'_ Kagome snorts. _'He still treats me like that after the two and half years I've been travelling with him. What an asshole. I can't believe I ever had a crush on him! Dear Kami, I was so immature! Thank the Gods that I got over it quickly. I think the only reasons I had a crush on him were because he was the first person I came into contact with even though he was basically in a coma, his ears, and the fact that he saved me from Mistress Centipede. But even as he saved me, he called me all sorts of names so I was seriously stupid to have a crush on him.'_ Kagome huffs. _'I wonder why Sango didn't come with me to bathe...'_ A grin tug at her lips as her eyes twinkle mischievously. _'Maybe she and Miroku are finally an item!'_

Kagome feels the familiar, agonizing yank on her soul at the same time Kikyo's shikigami enter her vision. She inhales sharply at the pain before smiling and continuing on to the campsite. Kikyo's shikigami follow, trailing behind her. Kagome drops her things at the sight of Kagura hovering over Miroku and Sango's bloodied forms. An unearthly wail wrenches itself from Kagome's throat as she hurls herself at Kagura, her hands glowing pinkish-white. Kagura starts, not expecting anyone to interrupt her. Kagome's left hand hits Kagura in the chest causing Kagura to fly backwards ten yards. Kagura snarls, getting up.

Kagura freezes in terror at the sight of Kagome's aura. _'No ningen should have an aura like that! What in Purgatory's name is she?!'_ Kagura shrieks mentally. _'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was one of the Kami!'_ She takes one last look at Miroku and Sango's prone forms before fleeing. _'I don't care what Naraku does to me as long as I'm as far from that miko as possible!'_ Kagura shudders. She never once looks back as she flies away on her feather.

* * *

Naraku and Kikyo watch Kagome's reaction, each smirking for their own reasons. Kikyo because of the pain wrought on her reincarnation and Naraku because he found out something new about the little miko. Naraku's interest is peaked at the sight of Kagome's aura. It's white with streaks of blue, pink, purple, black, red, and a few other colors. _'The only being I've ever seen with a white aura was Kaguya; however, even she didn't have such a white aura. It was more of an off-white color.'_ Naraku's grin grows. _'I should either absorb her or make her my mate. Both will increase my power but the second option seems to be more pleasurable.'_ Naraku chuckles darkly. _'Just wait my miko mate, just wait.'_

* * *

"Your Majesty," A man bows to a woman draped in an elegant, layered kimono. Her prominent Asian features coupled with the markings on her face give her an exotic appearance. Her tan skin glows. Her long, purple tinted black hair reaches the small of her back even though it's done in a bun. Her brown eyes stare kindly at the man.

"Rise." The man bows lower before rising to his knees. He keeps his head bowed to her.

"Your Majesty Amaterasu, there has been a power fluctuation in Japan back in the Sengoku Jidai period. We have reason to believe that it is the Celestial that was born after the ban." The man informs her. Her brown eyes instantly become guarded. She listens to the rest of what he has to say.

"Leave." The man bows, walking out backwards. Amaterasu watches with cold eyes before turning in her throne. She places her head in her hands. "Why now?" She closes her eyes. Back when this all originally happened, Amaterasu was merely a teenager, not yet of age. Her parents had been ruling in her stead. However, even though she had been young, she had understood everything much better than any of the other Heavenly Beings. She knew that it wasn't the Celestials' fault or anything. After all, the Fates had prophesied many things before. She had plead on the behalf of the Celestials' and had warned the other Kami that they were going too far. But they ignored her, taking her words as the words of a child who knew no better. "Those fools! I won't let them hurt this Celestial." Amaterasu hisses out as she gets up from her throne.

* * *

Kagome stalks back to her friends, her aura still flaring wildly around her. She knew Kagura was forced to do such things to her friends but that did not appease the anger coursing through her veins at the sight of their prone bodies. She inhales deeply, scenting the air as she releases her aura. She sighs in relief as she notice that they are merely unconscious. She sits down by them, worry evident on her features. Kagome closes her eyes, focusing on her reiki and channeling it into he air.; this way, Sango and Miroku will begin to heal just by breathing in the air. It was much easier on her body as well as powers if she healed certain injuries this way.

 _'What was that tingling sensation I felt earlier in the midst of my anger? I've never felt it before.'_ Kagome's eyes widen minutely. _'Wait, actually I have on multiple occasions ever since I came to the Sengoku Jidai. The first time was when Fluffy bathed me acid. I could vaguely hear a rumbling voice. It had begged me to do something. However, I could not understand it because it was like static on a radio station where it continued to cut out.'_ Kagome sighs heavily. _'Looks like the baka won't be back for sometime. I'm just glad I left Shippo with Kaede this time. There's no telling what I would have done if Naraku had forced Kagura to do something to him.'_ Kagome stops when she hears the muffled sound of Kirara's meowing. She cocks her head to the side, waiting for the sound again so she can determine the source. Her eyes widen when she realize that Kirara is **_under_** Sango's crumpled form. She hurriedly gets Kirara out from underneath the fallen taijaya.

 _'Thank you Kagome. I was unable to do anything to help them since Sango shielded me from the attack and would not let go of me.' _ Kirara's purring voice echos in her head. Kagome smiles softly.

"It's okay Kirara. I do have a favor to ask of you since Baka isn't coming back tonight." Kirara quirks a brow in question. "The favor is that you'll bring me to the well. I need to get medicine from my home that should help them. Don't worry because I'll put up a barrier to protect them. It's a good thing I was able to train with both Sesshomaru and Go Koga a few months ago, huh?" Kirara merely nods her head to answer Kagome. "Thank you Kirara!"

Kirara jumps out of Kagome's hands. She lands in a crouched position and begins to transform. Fire surrounds her as she transforms into her larger form. Kagome jumps onto Kirara once her transformation is complete and wraps her arms around Kirara's neck. As soon as she feels the miko wrap her arms around her, Kirara takes off at a speed she has only ever used once before.

Despite the fact that the campsite is about two or three days walk—at the pace InuYasha forces them to walk at anyway—from Edo, the duo reaches it in under an hour due to the urgency at which Kirara traveled. Kagome leaps off of Kirara when she's directly above the well, shouting her thanks to her neko friend as she disappears into time once more.

* * *

Kagome smiles, relaxing into the familiar warmth the blue light enveloping her gives off. Not matter what, the sensation of time enveloping her never ceases to amazes her as well as comfort her. Even when she her most of her soul was first ripped from her body, she was comforted by the well. she smiles as the blue fades from view, instead being replaced by the well house roof above her and the walls of the well surrounding her.

She climbs out of the well using the ladder placed in it for that reason. She rushes out of the well house, her eyes instantly picking up a car out of place down the shrine's many steps. _'I wonder who that is. I suppose I can ask Mama later,'_ Kagome muses as she rushes into the house. her eyes pick up on seven people at the table as she rushes past. _'I know I can wait since their condition isn't critical but I'd prefer to be quick about it if I can. However, since Kirara does have a human form—which I found out by accident—she can administer the medicines I showed her earlier after Kaede had finished teaching me about all the uses for many herbs and plants. It shouldn't be a problem but I wanted to get this particular herb to ease any after effects of being wounded just in case. I mean I already healed them but still.'_ Kagome shakes her head, thinking.

Ichigo, Yuzu, Isshin, and Karin all went slack jawed at the sight of a girl with blue-black hair streaking past them. 'Who was that?' The family all thought together. Emiko sighs heavily. Sota places his hand on his mother's back in an attempt to comfort her as Seiichi just shakes his head.

"To answer your unspoken question, that was my daughter Kagome that I was telling you guys about. It seems something must have happened back in the Sengoku Jidai," Emiko sighs, worry evident in her tired brown eyes. Isshin grunts, grinning as an idea pops into his head. _'I'll have to ask Emiko later if we can play matchmaker with those two. Heck, maybe even with Sota and one of my baby girls!'_ Isshin gets all starry eyed at the thought have having blue'-black haired and orange haired grandchildren running around his house.

Emiko patiently waits for her daughter to get whatever she needs. Kagome arrives back in the dining room. "Sorry Mama but I was in a rush." She smiles brightly at her mother.

"It's fine Kagome. Why don't you sit and stay for a while? Knowing you, you already healed your friends and are just getting that," Emiko gestures to the item in Kagome's hand, "as a precaution." Kagome just smiles, shaking her head at her own predictability.

"Okay Mama," Kagome chirps, knowing it was best to obey her mother for right now.

"Oh, by the way Kagome," Emiko says, waiting for her daughter to look up at her. "I have something to give you." She passes a letter to Kagome.

"What is it Mama?"

"It's something that you should read tonight, when you are back with your friends." Kagome nods.

Ichigo's eyes widen at the beauty before him, a light blush tinging his tanned cheeks. Her luscious blue tinted black hair frames her heart shaped face perfectly. Her ivory colored skin seeming to glow in soft light streaming in from the windows. Her smile blew his breath away. He takes a moment to admire her in her outfit of a pair of old skinny jeans and a faded T shirt. But the detail that caught him off guard the most was her eyes. They were like endless pools of the Caribbean Sea, reflecting light beautifully.

Kagome turns her head, locking blue eyes with stunned warm brown eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the handsome young man before. His spiky orange hair is a shade that she has not seen before, not even on a yokai. She suddenly gets the urge to run her fingers through his spiky hair but resists. The slight scowl on his face slowly fading as it gives way to surprise makes her want to giggle. The outfit he is wearing somehow compliments him. She blushes faintly.

Isshin observes the interaction between the two with hope blooming in his chest. A wide, goofy grin breaks out on his face. He sneaks a glance at Emiko to find her smiling happily at the two youths' reaction to each other. Oh yes, he was definitely going to convince her to help set those two up!

* * *

Kagome bows to the seven as she leaves. Ichigo gets up and sneaks outside to talk to her. He opens his mouth to say something when she tenses up. She gets into a fighting stance seconds before he feels an overwhelming amount of Spiritual Pressure. His eyes widen as he recognizes it.

"Where's Ichigo Kurosaki? That bastard and I have some unfinished business!" Grimmjow shouts out as he appears before the two. He smirks as his vibrant blue eyes land on Ichigo's face. "There you are!" He walks towards him but is interrupted by a girl. His eyes widen as he takes in her appearance. Blue eyes, much like his own in some ways, stare back impassively at him.

"What do you think you're doing K—"

"Shut up Ichigo." The girl speaks, her voice soft yet cold and hard like steel. Grimmjow grins.

"I have no beef with you girlie," He says. Kagome's eyes narrow minutely. "So I suggest you move out of the way or you will die." She doesn't move, instead staring him down stubbornly. She feels Isshin's aura flare widely before he appears by Ichigo's side. "Foolish girl, you'll die by my hand now!" He snarls out, grinning widely as he charges at a speed equal to flash step at her.

 ** _'DRAW US NOW KAGOME OR YOU WILL DIE!'_** Two voices scream in her head. Not questioning it, Kagome heeds it.

"Deliver us from evil Kaminoikari!" Kagome murmurs quietly, unsure where these words are coming from but following her instincts. A sword appears in her hands just in time to block Grimmjow's zanpakuto. His eyes narrow.

"I can't tell you how many people have said that to me since I was 14 and I'm still alive and kicking aren't I?" She asks, smirking. "I'll teach you why you shouldn't mess with a student of Sesshomaru and Go Koga! Especially since it's me!" Kagome says fiercely, a fire in her eyes as she pushes him back.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm thinking about making either a Kagome + Grimmjow crossover or a Kagome + Ulquiorra crossover. Hell, I might even do both. I'm not entirely sure. Sorry it's so short guys but I couldn't help it. I had meant for it to be longer but yeah. i'll try to make it up to you guys with the next chapter, okay?  
So yeah, Kaggie finally heard her zanpakuto since it first started trying to speak to her when she turned 13! Oh that reminds me.**

 **Dictionary: (By the way y'all, I used Google Translate so this might be off)  
Kaminoikari—Divine Wrath**

 **Word count: 2, 740  
~Enjoy, read, & review/follow/favorite/whatever please!**


	3. Decisions

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I might not be able to update for a bit since exams are coming up. I think they're supposed to be next week but there hasn't been any announcements about it so I'm not completely certain about it.**

 **I Won't Give In**  
 **Decisions**  
 **3rd POV, Omniscient**

Kagome smirks as she erects a barrier around the others. She releases one of the many seals she placed on her aura, watching in satisfaction as Grimmjow appears to be affected by the release of a small portion of her powers. Kagome smirks, using her reiki to appear directly in front of Grimmjow. She slams her fist into his chest, encasing her fist in reiki. Grimmjow's expression changes from a snarl to shock as blood spurts from his mouth as her fist impales him. He flies backwards, slamming into the Goshinboku. Kagome watches, her Ice Queen mask in place.

"Pathetic," Kagome stoically murmurs. She turns on her heel, intent on using the well.

"What do we have here?" A cold voice asks. Kagome turns around to find a man with an appearance similar to a yokai. The man stares at Grimmjow, no hint of any emotion on his face as his cold green eyes bore into the Sexta Espada. "How can you possibly call me soft when you were beaten by a little girl that is nothing more than trash?"

Kagome quirks a brow, _'Calling me trash now are we?'_ She rolls her eye at the dreary man. Grimmjow just snarls at Ulquiorra, fury burning in his eyes.

"Shut up! The bitch caught me off guard, that's all!"

"Nhn. Perhaps you should have been on guard before attacking. Then you would have avoided the large hole in the center of your chest," Ulquiorra states. "Come, Lord Aizen wants to speak to you." Grimmjow snarls but follows Ulquiorra into the black portal he had created. He glances back, locking eyes with Kagome.

"This isn't over. Next time we cross paths, this will have a completely different outcome," He promises. Kagome rolls her eyes. She waits until the two disappear completely from view before she snaps her fingers. Her barrier dissipates and she heads to the well house.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asks, shock on his face. Seeing Kagome leaving, he runs after her.

"That, Ichigo," Kagome says plainly, "wasn't even child's play." She enters the well house and leaps into the well, leaving seven stunned people in her wake.

* * *

Kagome leaps out of the well, scanning the area for Kirara. Kirara, seeing Kagome, lands next to her. Kagome smiles in silent thanks as she slips onto Kirara's back. Kirara meows softly before standing back up. Kirara leaps into the air and speeds away.

Thirty minutes later, Kirara lands in the clearing where their campsite is. Kagome walks over to her fallen friends, kneeling down by their sides. Closing her eyes, she analyzes their auras to see if there were any changes. Smiling happily at what she found, Kagome sits down. "Guess I didn't need to go get it after all. Oh well, better safe than sorry."

Knowing that her friends are fine, she allows herself to relax. Her brow crinkles as she recalls the sword that appeared out of thin air while she was fighting as well as the voices that screamed in her mind. Deciding to meditate, Kagome gets up and places a barrier around the campsite. Kirara looks at her in question. "I'm going to the hot spring so I can meditate without fear of disturbing Sango and Miroku."

 _'Can I come Kagome?'_ Kirara's lilting voice echos in her mind.

"Of course." Kirara, now in her kitten form, jumps up and hops onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome silently walks to the hot springs, lost in her thoughts. Her expression twists as her mind goes back to what had occurred earlier. _'Perhaps I should have a chat with Go Koga and Fluffy?'_ Kagome muses. She stumbles over a rock, nearly losing her balance. Snapping out of her thoughts, she blushes sheepishly. "Good thing Fluffy isn't here huh Kirara?" Kirara nods.

 _'Yeah because you know he'd have upped the intensity of your training for nearly being bested by a pebble simply because you weren't paying attention to your surroundings.'_ Kirara replies. Kagome gulps and pales considerably.

"Let's keep this our little secret Kirara," Kagome says with a slight tremor in her voice. She reaches into her back pocket, pulling out the letter her mother gave her. Kirara mews, peeking at the letter. "It's something Mama gave me. She told me to make sure I read it once I came back," Kagome answers Kirara's unspoken question as she sits down. "Now is as good a time as any I suppose." Kagome opens the envelope, pulling out slightly yellowed pages. Quirking a brow, she quickly reads the letter. Her expression changes constantly, unable decide what emotion to express the more she reads. Her glistening blue eyes widen as she finishes, tears threatening to flow.

 _'What is it Kagome?'_ Kirara's worried voice penetrates the haze in Kagome's mind. Kagome lets her trembling hands fall into her lap as she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Kirara, it seems I'm not who any of us thought I was." She speaks softly. She steels her resolve. "I need to go back to the modern era. I need to find my father and get answers out of him. I'll ask Sessho in my time to help as well. Now, I need to talk to Go Koga and Fluffy." Kagome responds, her mind made. She closes her eyes, opening the telepathic link between her and her mentors.

'Kagome?' Sesshomaru asks.

'Please wait. The three of us need to talk. Please listen and wait until I am done. I have a favor to ask of you Sesshomaru as well as many things to tell you two.' Kagome responds.

* * *

The three of them had decided that Sesshomaru's pack would join with Kagome's. That way, Sesshomaru would be able to protect her pack better while she was in her time. Since Naraku had kept quiet for over three months, Kagome had decided to enlist the help of Kikyo. Because Kikyo has part of her soul, Kagome can easily communicate with her despite the physical distance between them. Kikyo and Kagome had talked things out a while back, settling everything between them and are now friends. Kikyo would inform InuYasha of the gist of everything since he's more likely to be calm if she told him.

After double checking, Kagome nods, satisfied with the details and everything else. Knowing this, she quickly went to the well and jumps inside. 'The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back here and finish my quest,' Kagome thinks as she travels through time. Arriving back in her era, she climbs out of the well and walks out of the well house, running into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tells her to follow him inside. Once they are inside, Sesshomaru swiftly explains all of the information he was able to gather.

"So what you're telling me," Kagome says after he finishes, "is that I have to transfer into Karakura High School and temporarily move there so I can find this Kisuke Urahara, who is an old friend of yours?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Okay, so when do I start?"

"Tomorrow. You will be living in one of the houses I have in Karakura Town while there and I have already sent over everything the school needed." Sesshomaru states, handing her an envelope. "This is the address. There you will find your uniform as well as everything you need for school. I have already discussed this with your family."

* * *

 _'I wonder what I will have to do to find Fluffy's friend. Then there's the matter of finding my father and talking with him. Also, I need to help my biological mother. Man, will my life ever be calm and normal?'_ Kagome muses as she stares the window. _'Why did he send me over in a_ **limousine** _of all things?!'_ Kagome mentally bemoans as she travels to her 'new' home.

 **Author's Note: I finished writing this and I know it's shorter than I usually write but yeah. I'll try writing the next chapter today guys. I DID write this at 4 something in the morning after all. I wanted to give you guys something so y'all (Hopefully) wouldn't get mad.**  
 **Also Kagome fell down the well at 14.**  
 **Word count: 1,457**  
 **~Bye guys. Love you all! Read & review/follow/favorite/whatever!**


End file.
